turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Confederated Provinces
Do we want this as a redirect to the United States of America or as its own page? Geographically its nearly identical to the US as far HT tells us, but it's a constitutional monarchy where magic works, not a presidential federal republic. TR (talk) 16:14, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :Does it correspond to just the U.S. or does it include Canada the way the NAU does in T2G? I haven't read the novel but it sounds like fun ride. ML4E (talk) 18:36, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't think that's ever addressed. TR (talk) 18:43, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::CPA isn't developed enough to be a separate article, unlike NAU. There is no indication what happened with Canada.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:30, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure lack of development is enough--it's still not the U.S. TR (talk) 22:35, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::I agree. I'd separate it. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:58, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::From what Jonathan says, it sounds like the article would be little more than the existing paragraph. Is that enough to justify a separate article, even if this is a very different USA? The House of Daniel has a sub-section here too. Would that also justify a separate article? Admittedly, HoD has more similarities to OTL than Toxic Spell appears to. ML4E (talk) 22:45, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::The USA in THoD is explicitly the USA, though. And given what we know it's an identical government, even with all the magic. TR (talk) 04:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::The CPA is the USA with the government changed and a lot of mad libs. No origin story is given for the nation, in contrast to the Federated Commonwealths of America or the North American Union. Mexico is the Empire of Aztecia - an apparently absolute monarchy - and Germany is Alemania (a name still used for Germany is Spanish-language writings), which had a Nazi type of government at one point (apparently led by Hitler himself) but whose in-story current government is unaddressed. A few other countries are referenced by names which are "old-fashioned" in OTL, e.g. Ireland is Hibernia and Iran is Persia. In OTL, all those countries have had severe shifts of government more than once, maybe their USA/CPA isn't as consistent as "our" version is. I think it better to treat CPA as USA with slightly different history (unlike FCA or NAU), rather than create an article which would be short on specifics and long on cute but uninformative mad libs.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:45, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::Then I propose we create a "Places/Countries in TCotTSD" page, much as we created a page for Places in "Running of the Bulls", as that story uses essentially the same model as TCotTSD--real places with funny names. TR (talk) 14:59, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::That's a good fit. I might also suggest Detina would make a good model; that's the one I kept thinking of while reading this silly book. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:23, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Also: :::::::::"(a name still used for Germany is Spanish-language writings)" ::::::You mean Spanish speakers still write in Spanish when writing about Germany? I'm shocked! Surely they would have switched to Korean by now. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:23, July 24, 2018 (UTC)